Kiss With A Stranger
by Berry Kyu
Summary: [END] Di sebuah mall terbesar di kota Seoul mengadakan sebuah permainan yang bertemakan 'Kiss With A Stranger'. Hadiah bagi yang memenangkan permainan tersebut adalah sebuah kaset game limited edition. Hadiah permainan tersebut membuat seorang namja manis tergiur. Apa yang akan terjadi? /WonKyu/Shounen-ai/ABSURD


**^^Kiss With A Stranger^^**

**OneShoot : Kiss With A Stranger**

**Main Pair : WonKyu**

**Other Pair : Seiring berjalannya cerita**

**Genre : Romance and Humor**

**Rated : T**

**Dicslaimer : FF ini asli milik saya**

**Summary : Di sebuah mall terbesar di kota Seoul mengadakan sebuah permainan yang bertemakan 'Kiss With A Stranger'. Hadiah bagi yang memenangkan permainan tersebut adalah sebuah kaset game limited edition. Hadiah permainan tersebut membuat seorang namja manis tergiur. Apa yang akan terjadi?**

**Warning : GaJe, Shounen-ai, Typos, OOC, Alur kecepatan, Bahasa menyesuaikan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Presents**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**^^BerryKyu^^**

_"__Ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan…"_

Seorang namja tampan sedang bersantai di kursi santainya, kaki panjangnya terletak di atas meja. Di tangan kanan kekarnya memegang sloki yang berisikan jus orange. Kacamata hitam menutupi mata kelam nan tajam bak seekor elang.

Jika kalian berfikir sekarang ini ia sedang berada di pantai atau hotel yang terletak di pantai, itu adalah salah! Saat ini ia sedang berada di balkon kamarnya.

"Hari ini begitu menyenangkan…"

Ia dapat melihat sebuah rumah kaca yang penuh dengan bunga dari blakon kamarnya itu.

Ponselnya bergetar-getar di atas meja yang berada di sampingnya.

'Donghae Hyung Is Calling'

Tidak ia hiraukan ponselnya yang bergetar itu. Namja tampan itu masih saja tetap focus dengan pemandangan indah di depannya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan itu sangat membuatnya risih.

"Yeobseo?"

"Yak! Bukannya sejam lagi kau ada pertemuan dengan CEO Seoul International Mall?"

"Hanya itu?"

"Iya. Cepat bergegas. Waktu perjalanan yang kau butuhkan dari istanamu itu bukan hanya 10 atau 15 menit"

"Kau menganggu, Hyung!"

"Aishh! Kalau bukan permintaan mendiang ayah dan ibumu, aku tidak akan mau menjadi sekertarismu, Kuda!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Ikan amis!"

"Yak!"

Namja tampan itu menutup teleponnya, lalu kembali bersantai lagi. ia meletakkan jus orange itu di atas meja. Kemudian, membuka kaca mata hitamnya.

Choi Siwon. Itu namanya. Kekayaan, Tahta, Jabatan, dan ketampanan dimilikinya. Sempurna. Satu kata itu dapat menggambarkan dirinya. Namja tampan ini juga seorang CEO dari Choi Departement Store terbesar di Seoul.

"Hmmm… Setelah menghadiri pertemuan membosankan itu, aku akan kembali lagi. So? Tidak masalah" Siwon memasuki kamarnya, berniat untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadiri pertemuan bersama CEO Seoul Internation Mall.

**^^BerryKyu^^**

Siwon sudah berada di dalam ruangan sang CEO Mall. Seraya menunggu kedatangan CEO Mall itu, Siwon pun bermain game di ponsel miliknya.

KRIET

Siwon masih tetap focus dengan game yang berada di tangannya, walau ia tahu jika sang CEO Mall sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Ehem! Annyeonghaseumnida" Sapa sang CEO dengan sopan dan bersahabat.

"Ah… Mianhamnida" Siwon kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya, dan mulai serius membicarakan topic yang ingin di bahas oleh CEO Mall itu.

"Bla…Bla…Blaa"

Oh… Bahkan, ia sangat malas untuk mendengarkan celotehan tersebut. Masuk telinga kanan, keluar telinga kiri. Setelah mendengar hal tersebut, Siwon hanya harus menjawab 'Ya. Saya Setuju'

Sehabis itu? Ia akan kembali bersantai di dalam rumahnya yang dingin dan tentram. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan baginya.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Choi?" CEO Mall yang bernametag Jung Yunho itu mengerinyitkan dahinya saat melihat tamunya hanya melamun.

"Maaf?" Yunho kembali memanggil Siwon. Siwon kembali sadar dengan wajah yang tampak kebingungan.

"Ye?" Tanyanya ragu.

"Saya ingin mengusulkan kepada anda…"

"Jangan formal begitu, Hyung. Itu menjijikan" Yunho memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Yak! kau itu mendengarkanku atau tidak hah?!" Bentak Yunho yang sudah kesal sedari tadi.

"Aku dengar kau mengatakan 'usul'. Usul apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Jadi kau tidak mendengarku sedari tadi" Siwon menggeleng lemah, menggigit bibir bawahnya takut jika beruang di depannya ini akan mengamuk.

"Aku mengusulkan sebuah permainan yang menantang…"

"Kenapa kau mengusulkannya padaku?" Potong Siwon dengan wajah yang tampak bingung dan linglung.

"Aishh! Jinjja… Kau itu pemilik Mall ini, kuda! Jadi aku mengusulkannya padamu!"

"Oh iyaya" Siwon menggaruk tengkuk nya yang tidak gatal. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Saking banyaknya cabang department storenya, Siwon sampai-sampai melupakan cabang terbesarnya itu.

"Dasar bodoh!" Gumam Yunho sedikit mendesis.

"Kau bilang apa, Hyung?" Tanya Siwon memicingkan kedua matanya bak menintrogasi narapidana.

"Opso" Jawab Yunho singkat dan ketus.

"Jadi, kau mau mengadakan permainan yang menantang?" Siwon mengangkat kakinya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Yunho memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk menetralisirkan emosinya.

"Ya. Permainan itu berjudul 'Kiss With A Stranger'…" Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya. Sedangkan, Yunho menyeringai senang karena idenya itu dapat membuat Siwon mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Judulnya sungguh sangat aneh! Tidak akan ada orang yang mau memainkan permainan seperti itu" Siwon menertawakannya. Lagi-lagi, Yunho di buat kesal olehnya.

'Kau lihat saja nanti, Choi Siwon'

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak perlu jauh-jauh dari rumah ku untuk bertemu denganmu!" Ucapnya malas. Yunho kembali menyeringai mendengar hal tersebut.

"Baiklah. Aku pulang…" Siwon keluar dari ruangan besar tersebut. Di sepanjang perjalanan, Siwon dapat mendengar pengunguman permainan aneh menurutnya itu. Karena, penasaran ia pun melihat lokasi tempat permainan itu di mainkan.

"… Untuk para gamers, hadiah ini sangat menggiurkan untuk kalian. Yaitu, Kaset Game Limited Edition. Jika ingin mengikutinya, ajak orang asing ke atas panggung bersama kamu! Cepat! Pemenang hanya ada satu!"

Siwon berdecak meremehkan taktik Yunho yang mengiming-imingi kaset game limited edition kepada para peserta yang mengikuti permainan aneh sekaligus gila itu.

Di sisi lain, Seorang namja manis yang sedang berbelanja di mall tersebut itu berbinar ketika mendengar pengunguman tersebut. Ia meninggalkan belanjaannya serta trollynya.

"Nona!" Panggil seorang petugas yeoja disana, menghentikan niat meninggalkan belanjaannya itu. Namja manis itu sedikit meringis ketika petugas tersebut memanggilnya 'Nona'. Oh My… Walaupun rambutnya tergerai panjang hingga pundaknya dan poni yang menutupi dahinya, tetap saja kelaminnya adalah laki-laki.

"Ada apa?" Tanya namja manis sekaligus cantik itu memandang petugas yeoja itu tak senang.

"Anda meninggalkan barang belanjaan anda, Nona! Silahkan di bawa ke kasir dahulu" Ucap petugas yeoja itu dengan sopan. Namja manis itu perlahan-lahan mendekati trollynya, masih dengan pandangan ytak suka nya.

Kemudian, membawa trollynya itu dengan gaya yang angkuh, meninggalkan petugas yeoja itu, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat 'yeoja manis' tadi.

"Dia yeoja atau namja? Jika yeoja, mengapa postur tubuhnya tinggi sekali untuk yeoja asia? Jika namja, wajahnya sangat cantik dan manis. Ahh! Sungguh membingungkan!"

.

.

.

Namja manis bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu berlari dengan belanjaan di kedua tangannya. Melihat kesana-kemari seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Seru Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Penonton disana sungguh banyak membuat Kyuhyun harus berjinjit untuk melihat ke panggung tersebut.

Namja tampan berlesung pipi itu melirik ke samping dan menemukan Kyuhyun sedang kesusahan melihat kearah panggung. Namja tampan itu berdecih meremehkan.

'Tapi, dia manis dan cantik juga. Dia yeoja tulen, 'kan?'

"Baiklah! Permainan ini akan segera dimulai… berikan tepuk tangan yang meriah" Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan, Kyuhyun juga bertepuk tangan antusias.

"Ye! Setelah saya menghitung mundur dari detik ke lima, kamu harus ke atas panggung bersama orang yang tidak kamu kenal! Kami hanya menerima lima pasangan. Bersiap?"

Kyuhyun menggigit kukunya, sambil melihat orang yang akan di tariknya untuk menjadi pasangannya.

"Lima…"

Namja tampan itu menatap remeh seluruh orang yang ingin menjadi peserta permainan aneh dan gila ini.

"Empat…"

Kyuhyun meloncat-loncat kebingungan membuat namja tampan di sampingnya menatapnya aneh.

"Tiga…"

Kyuhyun memandang orang yang berada di sampingnya. Sesaat, ia terpesona untuk yang pertama kalinya kepada namja tampan itu.

"Dua… ya, kami baru menemukan empat pasangan. Kami butuh satu pasangan lagi"

Dengan pikiran gilanya, Kyuhyun menarik tangan namja tampan itu─Siwon─. Refleks, Siwon menatap kaget Kyuhyun yang tidak berani memandang ke belakang.

"Satu… Ya, kita sudah menemukan lima pasangan beruntung ini"

Siwon masih menatap Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya. Apa yang sedang ada di otak namja manis itu?. Kyuhyun sedikit melirik ke belakang dengan takut-takut.

'Aishhh! Jinjja!' Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya.

"Oke! Untuk kelima pasangan kita ini. Kalian tahu kan harus apa?" Tanya sang MC. Seluruh pasnagan menganggukan kepala mereka, kecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, Nona…" Seluruh pasangan memandang Kyuhyun, begitu juga dengan Siwon. Hanya saja, orang yang di panggil itu tidak menyadarinya karena sedari tadi ia hanya menunduk.

"Nona berambut cokelat eboni…" Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, dan MC tersebut menyebut warna rambutnya, ia pun mendongakan kepalanya dan menemukan seluruh pandangan penonton tertuju kepadanya termasuk Siwon yang berada di belakangnya.

"Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara merdunya, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri. MC itu mengangguk.

"Ada apa?"

"Silahkan menaruh belanjaan anda di sana" Sang MC menunjukan sebuah tempat penyimpanan yang berada di tepi panggung. Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah yang dimaksud, kemudian menyimpan seluruh belanjaannya di sana.

"Baiklah. Kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan bersama pasangan anda di atas panggung ini?" Tanya MC tersebut dan di sahut oleh seluruh pasangan. Kyuhyun dan Siwon hanya menyahut dengan suara pelan.

"Tapi, tidak semudah itu. Kalian harus berciuman dengan teman asing kalian dengan waktu tidak di tentukan, tetapi harus lebih lama. Dan, pasangan yang terlama berciuman akan mendapat dua dics kaset limited edition. Bersiap?"

Kyuhyun mensejajarkan dirinya di samping Siwon. Pasangan lainnya sudah saling berhadapan. Kalau pasangan WonKyu ini, saling memandang saja tidak mau, apalagi berciuman dan bertatap muka. Oh ! itu mimpi buruk bagi mereka.

"Mulai!" Sang MC sudah memulai start dan seluruh pasangan mulai berciuman, kecuali WonKyu. Sang MC mengisyaratkan pasangan WonKyu itu untuk segera berciuman.

Kyuhyun mendekat kearah Siwon. Semakin dekat dan dekat, hingga deru nafas mereka saling beradu. Dan…

CHUP

Tubuh Siwon menegang saat bibir kissable nan kenyal itu menyentuh permukaan bibir tipisnya. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan tubuh Kyuhyun, Namja cantik dan manis itu merasakan darahnya berdesir hingga ke pipinya, membuat rona merah tomat di sana.

Awalnya, mereka tidak mau menutup mata, namun lama-kelamaan pun akhirnya mereka menikmati ciuman tersebut. Siwon memeluk pinggang ramping itu dengan posesif, sedangkan tangan Kyuhyun telah melingkar di leher Siwon.

Sang MC memandangnya pasangan WonKyu bingung,

"Bukannya tadi mereka sama-sama menolaknya, namun sekarang? Mereka tampak menikmatinya" Gumam sang MC.

Yunho yang berada di belakang sana hanya tersenyum melihatnya. Namja cantik yang berada di sampingnya juga ikut tersenyum.

"Siwon sudah besar ya, Boojae?" Tanya Yunho kepada namja cantik di sampingnya, kepalanya bersandar di bahu sang istri.

"Iya. Dasar! Adikku itu…" Choi Jaejoong atau Jung Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya yang berada di atas panggung sedang mencium seorang namja manis dan cantik dengan posisi yang sangat mesra.

"Itu akibatnya suka meremehkan kakak ipar… Hahaha" Yunho tertawa puas melihatnya. Jaejoong memukul pelan kepala Yunho

"Yunnie!" Tegur Jaejoong. Jaejoong ini sangat sayang kepada adik semata wayangnya.

"Oke! Oke! Peace"Yunho membentuk jaru telunjuk dan tengahnya sepertu huruf V.

"Sudahlah. Kita lanjutkan saja melihat tontonan bagus ini"

1 menit kemudian

"Yah! Satu pasangan kita sudah melepaskan ciuman mereka. Otomatis, mereka kalah!"

5 menit kemudian

"Dua pasangan melepaskan ciumannya serempak! Mereka dinyatakan kalah!"

Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih menikmati ciuman yang semakin memanas itu. Kini, tinggalah dua pasangan.

"Siapakah diantara kedua pasangan ini yang akan membawa dua dics kaset game limited edition ini?"

Sang MC menyemangati kedua pasangan tersebut. Terlihat, pasangan yang menjadi lawan WonKyu mulai kesusahan untuk mencuri nafas.

10 menit kemudian

"Dan… Ya… Satu pasangan pun tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan permainan!"

Mendengar hal tersebut, Kyuhyun langsung saja mendorong dada bidang Siwon dengan paksa membuat Siwon mendesah kesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum canggung kepada seluruh penonton yang sedang bertepuk tangan atas kemenangan mereka.

Asisten sang MC pun memberikan sebuah bikisan yang sudah bisa di tebak apa isinya.

"Berikan tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah lagi untuk pasangan kita ini" Seluruh penonton bertepuk tangan lebih meriah dari sebelumnya, seraya menyoraki WonKyu.

"Inilah pemenangan permainan 'Kiss With A Stranger'!"

Siwon masih termenung, ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia melirik kearah namja cantik itu, bibir kissable itu tampak membengkak dan sangat sexy jika di pandangi sedekat ini.

Penonton pun mulai membubarkan diri setelah permainan ini selesai. Siwon dan Kyuhyun masih terdiam di atas panggung.

Ini bukan mimpi buruk… Mereka menikmatinya! Munafik jika mereka mengatakan tidak menikmatinya!... Ini mimpi indah.

Siwon memandang bibir kissable itu dengan mata yang penuh nafsu. Bibir itu, ia sangat ingin merasakannya kembali. Ia ingin lagi dan lagi.

CHUP

Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun, membuat mata boneka itu membulat besar. Kemudian, melepaskannya.

"Bibir indah ini, tidak boleh ada yang menyentuhnya sedikit pun. Mulai saat ini, bibirmu dan dirimu hanya miliku"

Kini, Siwon tidak akan bisa lagi terlepas dari sosok cantik di depannya ini. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lebih lama, Siwon kembali melumat bibir dengan ganas di atas panggung.

"Aku harap mereka tetap akan bersama" Kedua orang di pojokan sana masih tetap bertahan.

"Aku juga berharap, BooJae…"

**END**

**Hello #Lambai-lambai… FF Oneshoot yang sama sekali gak menarik ya? Pendek gak? Aku harap gak yeee wkwkwk… Huwaaa berry ngebut nih **

**Banyak typos ya? Berry pan miss typos jadi banyak :v**

**Udh… segitu aja…**

**MIND TO RNR?**

**KEEP CALM AND SHIPP WONKYU**

**^^BerryKyu^^**


End file.
